Seven Brides for Seven Brothers
by LizzieG3
Summary: When the oldest of the Takahashi brothers gets married and brings his wife home, it is up to her to whip the boys in shape so they to can find brides. IYK SM SR
1. A wedding, and meeting the brothers

**Summary:** The Takahashi Brothers are nothing but a bunch of back woodsmen who know nothing of life outside the mountains. After both of their parents die, they are left to take care of themselves the best they can for many years. When the oldest brother Sesshomaru decides they need a female to help with the 'womanly' chores, he goes into town to get married. Love at first site, Rin willingly marries him, but is in the shock of her life when she meets the rest of the family and finds out she is there to be basically their maid. Not one to be pushed over, she sets out to turn all the brothers into respectable men. Even though they all clean up nice, will they be able to win brides for themselves?

-Pairings Inuyasha/Kagome Sango/Miroku Sesshomaru/Rin

**Author's Note:** The story is based loosely on the musical Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. Even though it starts Rin and Sesshomaru, there will be plenty of all the other couples. Aside from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Rin all the other brothers and there future brides are mine. Even though they do have Japanese names, the story takes place in America because I'm not to sure what life was like back then in Japan.

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any related characters. I also don't own the musical Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. I do own any characters you do not recognize and this actual story.

**Seven Brides for Seven Brothers**

**Chapter 1**

**A Wedding and Seven Brothers**

Takes place during the 1850's in a small town in the Oregon Territory…

Sesshomaru slowly dismounted his wagon. He looked around the town taking in his surroundings. Today was the day. Today he was going to find himself a wife. Confident in his vow, he walked into the Myogua's General Store to stock up on supplies carrying a large pile of skins from the wagon.

"Sesshomaru, what a surprise, can I assume you are here for the usual," Myogua greeted from behind the counter.

"Yep, me and the boys are running low on some stuff, so I am here to stock up. How much for these skins?"

"Hmm, let's see." Myogua placed the bundle on a scale. "Well, you got 10 pounds here, and right now it's six dollars a pound."

Sesshomaru calmly looked around the store. "Alright, how about that plow there, and we need two tubs of lard, a barrel of molasses, twenty-five pounds of chewing tobacco, and a wife."

"What? Did you just say a wife?"

"Yeah, I decided we could use a woman up there."

"Well, is there a particular brand you are looking for," Myogua asked laughing.

"Actually there is. I need a wife who isn't afraid of work. There is seven of us, me and my brothers, eight if you include little Shippo. The place is a disaster, and the food taste worse. I need a wife who isn't afraid to get her hands a little dirty, strong enough for minimal labor, and who can cook descent food."

"Sorry to disappoint Sesshomaru, but you won't find a wife here."

"Are you saying all your women are married?"

"No, but the ones that aren't, are spoken for."

"So there are unmarried women. Good."

"Now don't get any ideas. Most of the single women in this town have at least ten different admires. There is no way they would agree to marrying some back woodsman."

Just then, the door chimed, and two girls walked in.

"Morning Myogua. We were wondering if you had some more flour. We wanted to bake some pies for after Sunday's service," the girl with a high ponytail asked.

"Sure Sango, look over in the corner over there. Help yourself."

"Thanks Myogua," said the other girl smiling.

"Anything for you Kagome."

Whispering and giggling the two girls walked away.

Sesshomaru stared after the two. "What's wrong with those two girls, I could marry one of them couldn't I?"

"Now don't get any ideas. Most of the single women in this town have at least ten different admires. There is no way they would agree to marrying some back woodsman."

"That's what you think. Wait and see, I Sesshomaru always get what I want."

With that, Sesshomaru gathered his supplies and left. He didn't have time to hang around. He had a wife to find.

After loading up his wagon, Sesshomaru began strolling down the street. He noticed the many stares following him as he walked, most from many of the pretty young girls. Many women caught his eye, but just as he was ready to approach them, something stopped him. Every time a woman caught his attention, she either had a husband, a child, or an obvious suitor right around the corner.

Just as he was giving up hope, he saw a woman chopping wood. Surprised and intrigued, Sesshomaru began walking towards her. Standing just out of her sight, he watched her. She was actually very pretty, with a heart-shaped face, wavy brown hair, and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Even though she looked fairly small, _boy_ could she swing an ax. As he was about to approach her, a man came walking out of the building yelling at her.

"Rin, what are you doing chopping wood. You've got a bunch of boys in here waiting for their food. Come on."

"They can wait J.B. I'll be their in a minute." She gathered the chopped wood and entered the building. Sesshomaru noticed it was a diner of sorts. He felt oddly captivated by this girl, and decided to follow her. Running a hand through his long, untidy hair, he attempted to smooth it some. Sesshomaru also ran a hand over his face noting it had been quite awhile since his last shave. He had almost a full beard by now. Glancing across the street, he saw a barber shop.

'Maybe it would be a good idea to clean up first,' he thought to himself as he made his way across the street.

Twenty minutes, and a pound of hair lighter, Sesshomaru entered the diner he saw Rin go into. 'She obviously is strong, but is she right for me.' Just as he was thinking that, he saw her punch a guy that got a little too 'friendly' with her. Smiling, he nodded to himself, strong, beautiful and spirited, but could she cook?

Sesshomaru seated himself at the large table. Just as he sat down Rin looked up from the person she had been serving. She was awestruck. She had only been in town for a little over a year, but she knew she had never seen this man before. He was quite possible the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on, almost beautiful. With long, silver hair, tide in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck slightly pointed ears, and eyes that looked almost golden. He obviously was a man of labor, she noted as she admired his strong build.

Sidetracked, Rin accidentally spilt some of the stew she had been serving onto one of man's laps. "Oh my God, Ori, I am so sorry, let me get a napkin."

"It's Okay Rin, you can dump stew on me anytime," Ori told her smiling.

"Yeah, anyway to get more of your cooking Rin."

"Yep, no one can cook as well as you can Rin."

"Say Rin, when are you going to marry me?"

"She ain't gonna marry you dipstick, she's gonna marry me."

Laughing and shaking her head, Rin walked towards Sesshomaru. The boys around the table continued making comments to each other about who deserved to marry Rin.

"Just ignore them, they are always like that," Rin said smiling at Sesshomaru. She carefully scooped some stew from her pot and onto his plate.

"Hmm, smells good."

"Yeah, people even tell me it taste good enough too."

Sesshomaru didn't need to wait any longer. He dug in and after the first mouthful decided he definitely found the perfect wife for him. Now to just convince her of that.

A little while later, he found her outside the diner doing some chores.

"My names Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Wow, that's some name."

"I live up the mountain, got a farm up there. A real good farm, with a big house."

"Have you now."

"Real nice farm, lots of timberlands, meadows, sheep, cows, chickens, and fields of wheat. Just about everything but a woman. So how about it?" he asked lazily leaning on a fence.

Looking up Rin asked, "How about what."

"How about marrying me?" Sesshomaru replied with a slight smile.

Stunned Rin stopped what she was doing.

Noticing her uneasy state, Sesshomaru walked towards her. He casually took her hand in his. "Now I know it is short notice, but there isn't time for a long engagement like there is back east. I have to get back to my farm by tonight and tend to my stock and other chores. It could be another 5 months before I'm able to get back down here. You don't want me to wait that long to see your beautiful face again, do you."

Rin thought about it for a moment. She looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and smiled. "Well, I have to finish my chores first but, alright."

Smiling a very rare smile, Sesshomaru leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Alright, I'll meet you at the church then."

Blushing, Rin nodded, "O.K. See you there."

Sesshomaru turned to leave. Just outside the fence, he turned back and looked at Rin. Yes, he defiantly made a great choice.

Later that afternoon, Rin and Sesshomaru stood in front of Lady Kaede, the woman who was to marry the two. Behind her stood six other girls, whom he assumed where friends of Rin. He recognized two from earlier at the store.

"Now Rin, you know I only have your best interest at heart. Are you sure you want to marry… him."

"Yes Kaede, more then anything. Plus, haven't you been pushing me to marry ever since I got here. You said it wasn't right for a woman my age to be alone."

"I know, but I meant for you to marry one of our boys."

"I tried, but whenever one would ask me, always felt this empty spot in my heart. But when Sesshomaru asked me, I knew I couldn't say no."

"That is so sweet. Love at first sight," one of the girls in the back said wistfully.

"Hush Hana," the girl Sango said.

"Girls…"

"Sorry Kaede."

"Alright, if you are sure," at their nods Kaede took a deep breathe.

"Do you Sesshomaru take Rin as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Rin, take Sesshomaru as your husband?"

"Definitely, I mean I do," she said blushing.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife." Rin smiled at Sesshomaru, and nearly turned bright as a tomato when he kissed her on the lips, as the girls started to "awwww!!!" at the two.

After the quick ceremony, Rin and Sesshomaru made their way to his wagon and loaded her few belongings up. With a quick goodbye and a promise to come visit, the two rode out of town to what Rin pictured as a perfect life.

As they were leaving, many of the town's people talked amongst themselves.

"Where's Rin going?"

"That Takahashi just married her. I knew there was a reason I hated those brothers."

"Guess we need to find a new cook."

Kaede walked over to where Myogua was.

"Well I'll be. He said he'd find a wife, and he sure did," Myogua stated laughing.

"I just don't think its descent," exclaimed a woman off to the side, "one woman up there alone with those brothers taking care of them."

"I think she just may be what those boys need. It should all work out for the best," Kaede replied wisely as she turned and began making her way to her home. 'Yes, there would be some changes on the Takahashi farm soon.

Sesshomaru and Rin were making there way up the mountain to the Takahashi farm. The two rode along in compatible silence with Rin taking in the beauty of the mountains. There was miles of trees, flowers, and even little lakes and streams flowing down the mountain side. It was truly breathe taking.

"Oh Sesshomaru it's so beautiful up here."

"Yes it is," he agreed.

"I can't believe it, this morning I was cooking for a bunch of boys, and now here I am, married only have to cook for one man from now on."

Shifting uncomfortably, Sesshomaru steered the horses to one of the streams. "Best we give the horses a break."

"Sesshomaru, does it ever get lonely up on the mountain alone."

"Sometimes. You see that path we were going through. During the winter, if you're not careful, the slightest noise can cause an avalanche. If that happens we could be snowed in for months until the snow melts."

"Well, I imagine that even if that was to happen, it wouldn't be that lonely if I'm with you," she said smiling at him.

"Um, yeah, well best be on our way."

"Of course, wouldn't want your animals to miss you all alone up there."

"Uh huh."

The two continued on their way. It was amazing how open they seemed to be with one other. Rin couldn't keep from talking about everything, from her past to their future. She went on about how she hoped their lives would be. He learned that her family had been killed a few years prior, and she had been on her own for many years. She was looking to having a big family one day.

Sesshomaru was usually a very quiet man, but for some reason when he was with Rin, he felt completely relaxed. He told her some of his past. That his father was ¾ Inu-youkai and his mother was ¼ Inu-youkai. That explained why he looked full demon. They had died almost 15 years ago, and he had been running the farm since.

Soon they arrived to the farm. Just as they pulled up to the house, Rin noticed a man sitting on a chair on the porch. The man sat up at seeing them, and walked towards them.

Sesshomaru stopped the wagon, and helped Rin out. Seeing her questioning look, he introduced the two.

"Rin, I'd like you to meet my brother Kenjiro."

"Nice to meet you Kenjiro."

"Kenjiro, this is Rin, my wife."

"Your wife! Hey Morio, Takeo, come over here, Sesshomaru did it, he got a wife."

Rin turned around surprised as two more men, a little younger then the ones in front of her, come running over to her.

"This is Morio and Takeo."

"Which one is Morio and which is Takeo," she asked.

"I am," they replied at the same time.

"Well, that clears that right up."

Just then another man walked over. Rin tried to cover her surprise. 'How many are there," she wondered to herself.

"This is Kazuo."

"How do you do."

"Guys, this is Rin, she's my wife."

With that he led her into the house. As she walked in and laid eyes on the disaster in front of her, to say she was shocked would be putting it mildly. She began to have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Just then another man walked around the corner with a wooden spoon in his hand.

Seeing a woman, he straightened up immediately and came over to her. "Beautiful creature, my name is Miroku, may I inquire what yours is."

"Back off you lecher. This is Rin my wife. And put that spoon down. Now that Rin is her, we can get some real cooking."

"Do you boys live around here?"

"Not around, we live _here,_" Morio, or was it Takeo replied.

Rin turned towards Sesshomaru. Clearing his throat he took her by the arm and began leading her through the house. "I know that it isn't much, but now that you're here, you can give it a more womanly touch."

Thin lipped, she nodded.

Just then a little blur came streaking past her. Shocked, she fell back into Sesshomaru's arms. She might have blushed at the feeling, but she was too startled at the appearance of another man that came barging through the door.

"Shippo you little runt, get back here! I'm gonna kill you with me bare hands!"

"Oh my!"

"Don't worry about that. That's just Inuyasha chasing Shippo, happens quite often actually. He might threaten to kill Shippo a lot, but he's really a big softy. He's actually quite fond of the little guy," Miroku replied.

"I'll show you fond of," Inuyasha yelled at that moment as he grabbed Miroku by the back of the collar and dragged him into his little brawl with Shippo that now also contained Takeo trying to stop Inuyasha, and Kazuo calling out from the sideline to stop fighting and behave peacefully.

Seeing Rin's distressed face, Sesshomaru yelled at the lot. "_That's Enough!!"_ At the sound of their big brothers voice, the brothers quickly detangled themselves and stood up.

"Now that everyone is here, we can have a proper introduction."

Rin took in the appearance of the boys. Besides Sesshomaru, there was seven more. Each looked like they hadn't had a bath in a month, and a hair cut in over a year. Almost all of them had a beard of sorts, except for the littlest one Shippo.

"I know they aren't much to look at. But they are good boys. And their clothes aren't mended well, but-"

"Now that I'm here," Rin finished with a sigh. It was finally dawning on her exactly what she was expected to do. She didn't marry one man. Oh no, she married one man and seven of his brothers. Shaking her head she looked at the boys again. "Could you all give me you names again. A little slower this time."

"Start from oldest too youngest boys. To make it a little easier, all of us are two years apart starting with me at 30."

"I'm Kenjiro." Rin noticed he had blonde hair, with piercing blues eyes. His ears were pointed, but other then that, he looked almost completely human.

"I'm Morio," said the next one. This one had little dog like ears on the top of his head, but unlike the one that had chased the little one around earlier, this one had black hair and black ears with silver eyes.

"I'm Miroku," said the one that looked the most human. The only odd thing about him was his violet eyes. Other then that, he had dark brown hair.

"I'm Takeo," said the big burly one. He definitely was the biggest out of the brothers. His hair was silver like Sesshomaru, but was curly. His eyes were also silver.

"I'm Kazuo," the one that had been trying to break the fight up replied. She was surprised to see that he looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru, but had black hair instead.

"Feh, I'm Inuyasha," the next one said with crossed arms. He too had little dog ears on the top of his head, but had the same coloring as Sesshomaru with silver hair and golden eyes.

She felt a tug at her skirt and looked down. "Hi, I'm Shippo," the littlest one said. He looked nothing like the other. At Rin's puzzled look, Sesshomaru answered, "He's not our real brother. Inuyasha found him about two years ago. He was an orphan, so we kind of adopted him. He's a fox youkai."

Rin nodded in understanding. "Why do you all look so different?"

Kenjiro shrugged. "Genetics I guess. Did Sesshomaru tell you about our parents?" She nodded, "Since they were also of mixed blood, we all kinda got different features."

"I see. Yes, he told me about your parents, just kind of left out the seven of you," she replied with a frown.

Deciding Rin had enough of his brothers, he ushered them all out. "Alright, everyone out. Give Rin her space. We'll leave you to do what you do. When supper is ready, just sound the triangle." With a nod, Sesshomaru left the room also.

Rin looked around in amazement. Sitting down for a minute, she took in a deep breathe. Shaking her head she stood back up proudly and set to work. 'If they wanted dinner, she would give it to them,' she thought to herself as she began cleaning off the table.

Awhile later, Rin stood ringing the triangle. She looked out the front door waiting for the boys, and was startled when she turned and saw them running for the table, climbing over one another and greedily grabbing for the food. Walking to the table, she smacked Takeo's hand as he was grabbing for another roll.

"Ow, what was that for."

"You are all a bunch of animals," she cried as the brothers continued tearing into the food.

Just then Sesshomaru walked in. "What's wrong."

"You're brothers; they have no manners, look at them as they grab at what ever they can. They didn't even wait for grace."

"Well, must be good then," he replied as he too sat down and began snatching food from the plates.

Fed up, Rin threw her spoon down. "If you want to act like animals, you can eat like them on the floor!" She grabbed the edge of the table, and using all her strength tipped the table over on its side knocking Miroku, Takeo, and Kazuo over in the process.

She then stomped out of the room, and proceeded to run up the stairs to her new bedroom. She slammed the door and threw herself onto the bed. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

A few hours later, all of the brothers were gathered downstairs unwinding from the day. As the clock chimed nine, Sesshomaru stood up. "I think it's time for you boys to go to bed. Long day tomorrow."

"Yeah Sesshomaru, you should go to bed too," Morio replied snickering along with the rest of the brothers.

Shooting an irritated look at them all, he turned and made his way upstairs.

"He's right guys, lets get some sleep," Miroku replied.

The brothers all got up, and Inuyasha bent down to pick up an already asleep Shippo. They began making their way to the room they shared. Inuyasha laid Shippo down, while Kenjiro pretended to close the door. Just as he saw Sesshomaru close his bedroom door, he waved his other brothers and the six all ran to the door to listen to what was going to happen.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and opened the door. He saw Rin sitting in a rocking chair reading a book. When she saw him, she closed her book and looked at him.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"You did."

"It has been some day. Would you like me to turn down the covers?"

"You can, but I won't be sleeping there."

"What."

She stood up and turned towards Sesshomaru. "Don't what me. You never wanted a wife. You wanted a maid. Someone to cook and clean for you. You let me embarrass myself all the way up here. Going on about how our life would be, just the two of us making a family. I come to find out my family is a whole lot bigger then I thought. I didn't just marry you. I married you and seven other boys. I thought maybe you loved me, but I was wrong." She began crying silent tears and turned away.

Not knowing what to do, he went to leave them room. He opened the door quickly, and saw his brothers all standing there trying to look innocent. "Get to bed all of you right now." They all turned and ran back to their beds shutting the door. Taking a deep breathe, Sesshomaru walked down the stairs. He knew he had to do something to smooth things over with Rin. Walking over to a chest in the corner, he removed a book and a handkerchief. He then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and slowly made his way back up the stairs.

Letting himself in, he went over to Rin who was now seated at the window seat. "I brought you a glass of water."

"Thank you," she replied as she took it not making eye contact. Sesshomaru closed his eyes then lowered himself onto his knees. Rin looked at him. She might not know all about him yet, but getting down on his knees was not something he was accustomed too. It was a sign of submission.

"Rin, I apologize for not telling you the complete truth. But I knew that if I told you, you never would have agreed to marry me. You might not believe me, but I did choose to marry you for more then a maid. When I first laid eyes on you, I felt something I never felt before. I knew you had to be mine. I want you to have something that I hope will prove that to you."

He slowly handed her the handkerchief he had. She unrolled it and pulled a locket out. "This was my mother's. She gave it to me right after Inuyasha was born. Father had died a week prior, and she told me I was now the head of the family. She gave this to me, and told me, one day, I would find a bride. She told me that my bride would share a part of my soul. The day I met her, my soul would feel complete. That happened today. I want you to wear that so you can always know I am there, and I do love you."

Rin wordlessly held the locket out to him. He took it, and she lifted her hair so he could put it around her neck. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you. I didn't marry you to have a maid. I married you because I knew you were the right woman for me. I love you."

Smiling through unshed tears, Rin threw her arms around his neck. Pulling back, she softly placed her lips on his. He was pleasantly surprised. Pulling back, he picked up the book he brought up. "This was also my mother's journal. I thought you maybe like to read it."

"I would love to. Thank you Sesshomaru. Now, let's go to bed."

Smiling one of his rare smiles he picked her up sending her into a fit of giggles. He walked to the bed and flopped onto it with Rin still in his arms. At that same moment, the bed frame broke, sending the mattress to the floor with a huge bang, triggering laughs from outside the door where the six brothers were listening.

**Author's note: **Well, that's chapter one. Hopefully everyone liked it. In the next chapter, I'll hopefully get to the fun stuff. Rin has got to whip them boys in shape, plus I will start more character development. I am thinking of posting an extra page with small biographies of each of the brothers and their brides. Eventually, I'll introduce all the other brides and get to fun with the other couples. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks!!

Elizabeth


	2. Character Bios

Seven Brides and Seven Brothers  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. Its more of a guideline for the characters in the story. Even though the story is based on the wonderful musical Seven Brides for Seven Brother, I am hoping to make it noticeably different. As much as I love the musical, most of the characters are extremely over shadowed. I had to watch it a number of times to actually be able to figure out what name and face belonged to all the brothers. The brides are even harder. I can only ever remember maybe two of them, and aside from the end, all of the names are never really said.   
  
I am hoping to actually create personalities for all the characters, not just the main ones. I would also like to develop relationships between all the couples. As much as I love the movie, I hope that this story will be able to stand on its own feet. Any comments, criticism, or helpful ideas are always welcome. I can't get better if no one tells me what I am doing wrong.  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Now here are all the characters…  
  
They are listed oldest brother to youngest, will their pairs directly below. You will find their name, the meaning behind the name, age, general personality, and what they look like. Hope this helps!!!  
  
Meet the Takahashi Brothers and their hopeful brides…  
  
-Sesshomaru: He is the oldest of the brothers at 30. After their parents die, he takes over as head of the family. He looks the same as he does in the anime. I will try to keep his personality similar to that of the real thing, but there will be differences. He is still pretty stoic and emotionless, but after meeting Rin, she brings out a different friendlier side. He also does have unconditional love for all his brothers. Even Inuyasha.  
  
-Rin: She is the oldest out of all the girls. Both of her parents died, so she is alone. Meeting Sesshomaru is love at first sight. When she is brought back to the farm, after the shock wears off, she becomes the motherly figure to all the boys. Of course she is older then her series self, so try and picture her older. She grows up very beautiful, and usually wears her hair with her sides clipped back from her face.  
  
-Kenjiro: He is the second oldest at 28. His name means second son who sees with insight. Out of all the brothers, he seems to understand people and their feeling the best. He is very insightful and has almost a sixth sense when it comes people and situations. Kenjiro looks almost completely human with piercing blue eyes, and blonde hair. His only real demon physical trait is his pointed ears.  
  
-Akiki: She is 25 and matched with Kenjiro. Her name means autumn child. She is the philosophical one, always quoting famous sayings, and is very intellectual. Her hair is strawberry blonde and her eyes are a light brown. She always wears her hair in a French braid as well as a pair of reading glasses.  
  
-Morio: He is the third oldest at 26. His name means forest boy. He loves nature, and anything to do with trees and animals. If he is not doing chores, he is most likely up in a tree somewhere. He looks almost exactly like Inuyasha, but with black hair and ears and silver eyes.  
  
-Hana: She is 23 and is matched with Morio. Her name means flower, or blossom. She loves gardening and has a green thumb. The two together love nature. She has straight red hair with bright green eyes. Her hair is always worn down.  
  
-Miroku: He is the middle child at 24. He may not have seen many women in his life, but he still has a slight problem with groping. (Ha Ha). His character will be mostly like that of the series. He isn't a monk, but still does act like his intentions are honorable. He looks completely human, exactly like in the series, but does demon blood in him.  
  
-Sango: She is 21 and is of course Miroku's match. Sango and Kagome are best friends. She looks like she does in the series, and acts about the same too. She does have her brother Kohaku who is 12.  
  
Takeo: He is the third youngest at 22. His name means strong like bamboo. He is the biggest bulk wise, and everything about is manner to his booming voice is strong. His hair is short, curly, and silver as is his eyes.  
  
-Shino: She is 22 and is matched with Takeo. Her name means stem of Bamboo. Out of all the girls, she is physically the strongest, as well as the tallest. She is still very pretty, with shoulder length, wavy, brown hair and gray eyes.  
  
-Kazuo: He is the second youngest at 20. His name means man of peace. He is the brother who always tries to get the others to get along. He is the mediator of the group, and always looks at the glass half full. He looks almost exactly like Sesshomaru, except he has black hair and blue eyes.  
  
-Nariko: She is 20 and is matched with Kazou. Her name means gentle child. She is very shy and quiet, but always has a bright smile on her face. Her hair is very blonde and she has hazel eyes. She has a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, and likes to wear her hair in French braided pigtails.   
  
-Inuyasha: He is the youngest of the group at 18. He hates being the youngest, so he often tries to act the toughest. He has the quickest temper and likes to show off. But like in the series, even though he puts on a tough act, he really is a big softy, which is shown in the way he takes care of little Shippo. He is the youngest, so all the brothers seem to have a special place in their hearts for him.  
  
-Kagome: She is also the youngest out of all the girls and of course is matched with Inuyasha. She looks and acts mostly the same as in the series. Souta is her little brother, and he is also 12 like Kohaku.   
  
-Shippo: He is 6, and was actually adopted by the brothers two years prior after his parents were killed. He is really closest to Inuyasha, and takes a strong liking to Kagome later on. His is wise beyond his years, and looks like he does in the series.  
  
Well, that is the major characters. I will introduce more later on. We still have to meet more towns people, as well as the girls other suitors. If there is any questions, or if there is anything that is unclear, please ask, and I will answer. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks!!!  
  
Elizabeth 


End file.
